The Wolrd Of Midnight
by NatyEscribe
Summary: Y es que Feliciano, conocido como Italia del Norte, sabia que su final se acercaba cuando le llego aquella carta de Rusia "-Italia, ¿Te encuentras bien?"Le había preguntado Alemania. Primer Fic de Italia del Norte.


**_Es mi primera historia de Feliciano y es muy triste, solo se me ocurrió por oir una cancion que me mostro una amiga y me dio tanto en el alma que dije "¡Tengo que usarla de algun modo!" y aqui esta..._**

******_Es muy triste, y no me odien por favor, amo tanto a Italia y Alemania de pareja como todos los que leerán este Fic, pero me parecía que Feliciano merecía no parecer siempre el bebe llorón y miedoso._**

**_ /watch?v=7Y0GFvpPV8s&feature=related allí esta la canción del final, les recomiendo que la oigan mientras leen el fic o cuando llegen a la ultima parte del final._**

**_Grazie~_**

* * *

><p>Italia sostenía su brazo herido y arrastraba su pierna izquierda rota por el frio cemento de las calles abandonadas de Florencia mientras la sangre quedaba marcada.<p>

Las casas estaban destrozadas; el fuego y el humo sobresalían de ellas formando rostros de miseria y dolor. Habían cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños en la calle, algunos aun luchando por su vida y otros vencidos por los brazos de la muerte. La gente herida que aun podía mantenerse en pie miraba el cielo, como aquellas bestias de metal se iban, pero sabían que volverían.

Esto no acabaría hasta que el último hombre, mujer y niño hubieran sido asesinados, lo sabía, así era Rusia.

El sabia que debía haberse rendido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando llego esa carta con la firma de esa nación y un escalofrió atravesó su columna como una espada roza la piel…

_-Italia, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le había preguntado Alemania después de la reunión junto con Japón._

_-¿Eh? –Miro a el hombre fornido del que alguna vez había tenido miedo y ahora estaba completamente enamorado- Veee~ si Alemania, me encuentro perfectamente bien –Y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero era de esas sonrisas_

_El chico rubio frunció el ceño y miro a Japón, este mismo negó con la cabeza saber que le sucedía a su amigo amante de la pasta._

_-Italia-chan sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros 2, siempre seremos amigos, ¿No lo dijo usted, después de la segunda guerra mundial? –El japonés le sonrío con suavidad._

_Al joven chico se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y con todas sus fuerzas no dejo ver ni una lagrima, siempre sonriendo; su garganta tenia mariposas que le incitaban a decirle a sus amigos la verdad, pero no pudo._

_No dejaría que ese hombre tocase a su mejor amigo japonés y a su amor platónico, el alemán que siempre lo protegía y cuidaba de él._

_Por un momento recordó a Sacro Imperio Romano y su despedida, prometiéndole que volverían a verse…Nunca paso._

_Volvió a convencer a sus amigos de que estaba bien y se retiro._

Se sentó en una banca medio quemada y un árbol apenas sobreviviente de todo el fuego que consumía a Italia del norte, pues Italia del sur tenía una visita a España y Rusia solo lo quería a él.

Solo quería una "amistad sencilla" con aquel chico italiano siempre feliz.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió un poco de dolor; se había jurado no derramar una sola lagrima de dolor o debilidad, tenía que ser fuerte. Tan fuerte como había sido Alemania por el todo ese tiempo.

Y como si el destino quisiera darle un último deseo, su celular sonó con la canción alemana "Wer von euch" de Juli, un cantante alemán.

-¿Ciao?...-Pregunto lo más alegre que podía, aunque las heridas le quitaban casi todo el aliento

-¡¿Qué mierdas está pasando en tu hogar Italia?-Le grito el Alemán

-Veeee~…No está sucediendo nada, Doits…-

-¡No me mientas! ¡Por todo el mundo están pasando lo que sucede en Italia del Norte! ¡¿Acaso estas en una guerra contra Rusia?-

-Sí, tengo una guerra con Rusia por mi territorio-Soltó de repente

Hubo un gran silencio antes de que Alemania pudiera recuperarse de la impresión y poder responderle a su amigo italiano.

-Iré allá con mis tropas, le diré a Japón para que se prepare y este allá lo más rápido que pueda. También avisare a mi hermano Prusia y a Austria, Hungría también ayudara y entonces…-

-¡No, tu y todos ellos se quedaran en casa, yo me ocupare de esto!

-¡Italia, tú no puedes hacerlo solo!  
>-¡NO QUIERO QUE TU SALGAS HERIDO DE NUEVO POR MI MALDITA CULPA!-<p>

Otro silencio hubo un buen rato, donde Alemania se sorprendía porque Italia le había alzado la voz y otro donde el chico que siempre estaba alegre miraba una figura a lo lejos, con su sonrisa siniestra.

-…Escúchame Alemania…No, Ludwing, escúchame bien…Me encanto estar a tu lado y al lado de Japón…Fueron uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, algo que nunca olvidare, por favor despídete de mi hermano, de España y Prusia, de Japón, Austria y Hungría…Y debo decirte que…Te ame y te amo desde el principio y te amare hasta el final…El mío…-Colgó y lanzo su celular hacia atrás.

Se levanto y camino hacia el hombre, sin mostrar debilidad o miedo, a pesar de sus heridas, adivinando lo que vendría después de que estuviera frente a ese hombre.

Así que decidió cantar una canción de despedida y consuelo a sus hijos italianos, que no tuvieran miedo y fueran felices, de alguna manera…

S_**omeday I want to run away/ Algún día quiero fugarme**_

_**To the world of midnight/ Al mundo de la media noche**_

_**Where the darkness fill the air/ Donde la oscuridad llena el aire**_

_**Where it's icy cold/ **__**Donde hace un frío helado**_

Feliciano se paro frente a Ivan, mirándose uno al otro y con el valor que apenas tenía el italiano le dio una cachetada con fuerza.

_**Where nobody has a name/ Donde nadie tiene un nombre**_

_**Where living is not a game/ Donde vivir no es un juego**_

_**There, I can hide my broken heart/ Allí, esconderé mi roto corazón**_

_**Dying to survive/ Muriéndose de ganas por sobrevivir**_

El ruso lo tiro al suelo, sentándose sobre su pierna rota con el propósito de sacarle un grito de dolor; mas él no se dejo y callo para mal gusto de Rusia; saco un tubo de metal pesado y se preparo para golpear al italiano con fuerza.

_**There, no one can see me cry/ Allí, nadie me vera llorar**_

_**The tears of my lonely soul/ Las lagrimas de mi solitaria alma**_

_**I'll find peace of mind/ Encontrare la paz anterior**_

_**In the dark and cold world of midnight/ En el oscuro y frio mundo de la media noche**_

Y Feliciano sonrió…Pensando en Sacro Imperio Romano, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos y su sonrisa tímida.

Pero se dio cuenta que no era él…Sino su amado Alemán, quien le estaba esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>-En otras noticias, nos hemos enterado que Rusia ha reclamado como Italia del Norte parte de él. La cantidad de muertes que ha llegado los italianos ha superado a los judíos en la segunda guerra mundial. Se cree que Italia del sur hará un acuerdo con Rusia para recuperar las obras de arte que poseía el norte. Muchos países han quedado estáticos con la noticia de la desaparición de esta gran parte del país de los amantes de la pasta y pizza. Siempre recordaremos este día, 29 de Septiembre del 2038.-<strong>

Alemania aun sostenía su celular en la mano mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, estaba arrodillado mientras veía las noticias y las imágenes que mostraban de la guerra, los heridos y muertos, pero en ninguna aparecía su amigo, ni siquiera parecía el dulce hogar de el...

Y nunca se sintió tan solo en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Reviews? Me costo un poco hacerla, espero al menos les haya sacado una lagrima o sentido en el pechoestomago/garganta._**


End file.
